


A Rainy Day

by OakLeaf444



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Food mentions, Hurt/Comfort, Im not good at tagging, Lamp - Freeform, Lonely Patton, Mild Angst, Patton Angst, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, but its not very dark at all, feelings of not being enough, mentions of wanting to skip a meal, rainy day, slight self-worth issues, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20272921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OakLeaf444/pseuds/OakLeaf444
Summary: Logan, Roman, and Virgil are out for the day, and Patton is home alone.He starts off keeping himself busy, but eventually the loneliness gets him down.~~~otherwise known as: Patton is a lonely boyo, the others come home and cheer him up





	A Rainy Day

Patton was sitting on his windowsill, warm blankets layered over his lap and a mug of hot chocolate steaming in his hands. The rain beat down on the window, and shook the trees with the sheer force of the water. Watching droplets stream down the cold panes of glass, he sipped his hot chocolate and sighed gently to himself.

He checked the time. It was only 4pm: the others wouldn't be back for another 2 hours.

He didn't like being by himself all day, and had tried to fill the long lonely hours with things to take up the time. He had made brownies and cookies, which were cooling in the kitchen. He'd cleaned all around the apartment, hoovering the floors and wiping down the surfaces. He'd tidied Logan's cluttered desk, taken all of the empty mugs back to the kitchen, and sorted the papers and notebooks into tidier piles.

He had ventured into Virgil's room, and opened the curtains and windows to let in some air, and had dusted all of the shelves and belongings.

And he had picked up all of Roman's clothes that we're strewn across the floor, putting them in the wash basket and washing everyone's things.

And then it had started to rain, so he had made himself his favourite rain-watching drink and had sat himself in his favourite rain-watching seat.

But it didn't feel the same when he was alone. And while he had tried to keep himself busy enough to outrun the loneliness, he couldn't help but let it catch up to him.

That's the problem with rain you see. It makes you think about things that you wanted to avoid.

The house seemed so quiet without the others around. Patton was used to someone always doing something. People talking or passionately arguing, in a friendly sort of way, or Roman singing or Logan ranting about the subjects he loved or the gentle hum of Virgil’s music playing in his room or so many other things.

But it was just him and the emptiness of the house. And the beating rain on the window.

Patton realised that tears had started to trickle down his face, slow at first, but then they started to stream more quickly, just like the rain outside. He couldn't hold it back, and sobbed. His crying fierce but silent, seemingly insignificant compared to the downpour outside.

Soon he had no more tears left to cry, and he leaned back against the edge of the window, tired. He put the empty mug of his hot chocolate down, and watched as the rainstorm calmed down slightly.

Gently closing his eyes, he listened to the regular beating of the raindrops, feeling the cold air from outside upon his face.

And suddenly his eyes shot open, his neck and back aching from his uncomfortable position. He jumped up. Only an hour until they would be back. Patton raced to the kitchen to put the cooling brownies and cookies into suitable containers, and started to wash up the bowls so that he could start making dinner. He wasn't going to have everything ready for them in time.

Burning his hands in the hot water, he frantically scrubbed, cursing himself in frustration. He had to be good enough for them. He scrubbed the largest mixing bowl before rinsing it and putting it on the drying rack with a thunk. He had to do enough to make up for the fact they were all doing important things while he was just at home. He tipped up the washing up bowl and the water sloshed out violently. Stupid Patton couldn't even be by himself for a day without feeling sad.

All he wanted to do was flop on the floor. All he needed was a hug, and a friend to talk to. But he had to do this for them. To show them that he was strong enough to cope by himself.

He started making dinner.

~~~~

Roman put his key in the lock, and dramatically opened the door.

"Paaat-tonnn we're hooooome!!!!" He paused for a second but heard no reply. They shared a look, and then Logan shrugged lightly.

"Patton? Are you here?" His voice my not have had the volume and reverberation of Roman's, but Logan's voice was clearer.

A small mumble was heard from somewhere in the house.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Virgil rushed in first followed by the others quick behind him. Patton was sitting on the kitchen floor, three hot steaming plates of pasta behind him on the counter.

"Are you okay, Pat?"

"I-" all of them could see that he was fighting tears from falling down his face. "It- It doesn't matter." He forced his face into a smile. "I made dinner. It was gonna be a better dish but I fell asleep so I didn't have time. I just made pasta, I'm really sorry. You probably needed something really nice after a whole busy day of doing important things. But silly old Patton fell asleep. I'm really sorry. Don’t worry about me. Just enjoy your dinner."

"Hey, hey Patton it's okay! The meals look fit for royalty! And your presentation is incredible as always. But you're more important than dinner, Patton." Roman sat down in the floor next to Patton and lay his hand on his leg, gently stroking it.

Virgil slumped to the floor too, leaning Patton over so that his head lay on his shoulder. And Logan knelt down with them, carefully taking Patton's hand, holding it safe and secure.

And with that the damn broke. Patton took deep harsh breaths, sobbing into Virgil's shoulder.

"I just wanted-" tears were streaming down his cheeks, wetting Virgil's hoodie, "to be good enough for you." He paused, and gripped Logan's hand tighter. "But I couldn't even stand a day by myself." And with that he cried harder, so caught up in his apparent failure that he couldn't see the loving looks in his friends eyes.

"Patton look at me," Logan instructed. "You are already good enough for us. You don't have to make us dinner or-" he looked around the room "clean up for us to be enough. Because just by existing you are incredible. You make me happier than all of the crofters in the world."

Virgil put his arm around Patton, cradling his head in his chest. "We all love you Patton, we're truly sorry that we had to leave you on your own all day. It won't happen again."

"You are the light in all of our lives Patton, you truly are. And your empathy, and dependence on others is a good thing, not a flaw. You love everyone so much, and you make us, make me at least, feel special and loved and happy. Come on, let's get you up off of the floor." Roman jumped up, and held out a hand, which Patton graciously took.

Logan stood up, and then looked puzzled for a second. "Where is your dinner Patton?" He remarked, gesturing to the three plates on the counter in front of him.

Patton looked at the ground and muttered, just loud enough to hear "There wasn't enough pasta for 4 of us, and I wasn't very hungry so I thought I'd just skip out. I thought that you probably deserved it more than me, with the work from today and all."

"Now that isn't acceptable at all now is it, my prince? And anyone can see that you have been working just as hard us today.” He looked Patton in the eyes, with a face that could barely hold the love for his friend. “We had a lunch a little late, so I'm sure we'd be happy with a little less food, it's much better to share what we have than skip someone out."

Logan and Virgil set off replating the dinner, and Roman pulled Patton to the couch, gesturing for Patton to sit on his lap. Patton slumped down, sighing softly as Roman hugged him tight, before releasing slightly to rub his back.

And with that they sat down at the table, Roman never stopping stroking Patton's leg under the table as they ate. Patton smiled to himself, happy enough to just listen to the others talking about their day.

They were home safe and sound, with him, and they loved him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this please feel free to leave a comment.  
my tumblr is @heck-im-lost if youre interested :)  
thank you for reading!!!


End file.
